


Lily

by Lord_Kristine



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: lily - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kristine/pseuds/Lord_Kristine
Summary: To commemorate the birth of a fictional character.





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily/gifts).



On this July the Fourth, in the year twenty-seventeen  
Was born a hybrid dinosaur unlike you've ever seen.  
Her smile was sweet and innocent, though creepy in a way,  
Her human-dino features were alarming, one might say.  
But even so, her parents were rejoicing at her birth.  
A person's looks don't have a glaring impact on their worth.  
She smiled and she caressed her mom, who licked her tiny cheek.  
In years to come she'd grow and learn, remaining somewhat meek.  
She laughed and played and cried and frowned as any child would do.  
I'd even boldly claim she was not unlike me and you.  
Yet struggling through hybridhood was not a simple task.  
She will admit this openly, if anyone should ask.  
But even hybrid dinosaurs can count upon their friends.  
They love her even though her halves don't match up on both ends.  
With love from these few people, and her parents too, of course,  
She lived a life most full and scarcely had time for remorse.  
But that's all yet to come, since on this Independence Day  
The little darling hybrid has been born, I'm proud to say.  
For we have reached the day when this even is set to start,  
So happy birthday, Lily, and god bless your timid heart.

We have now reached the future.


End file.
